The Kunoichi Files
by MmmarzSakura
Summary: The kunoichi's of konoha, are strong, beautiful and brave but when it comes to knowing who they really are and love- well they're just about clueless.   Sakura. Hinata. Ino. Ten-Ten. Temari  Yes I know she's from Suna.  Multi Pairings. Triangles.  :
1. What hurts the most?

What hurts the most?

Ino sat there staring out of her window. The breeze had started to lift and the sun was finally dying down. She thought about all that had happened. The good; her and Sakura rekindling their friendship, taking over her dad's stall, and the bad; the war, the fighting, the hurt, the pain, and love lost. She had to admit she was never really _in love_ with Sasuke, but it still counted, and the thing is you never really knew you had something until it was gone, and that was how it was with Shikamaru. She sat until a few tears dripped down, and decided to get up. She felt like running away from her troubles, _away_. She ran downstairs and bumped into something? No not something, someone- Shikamaru? Their gazes met for a slight hesitant moment his eyes leading towards the tears that ran down her cheek. He was not stupid and he narrowed her eyes at her apparent embarrassment. Why did she feel embarrassed? From him? Women could be so troublesome sometimes. Ino could feel herself flush with embarrassment and into further feelings of embarrassment when he narrowed his eyes at her gesture. For a moment their eyes locked, and nobody else was there. Until Ino's eyes met another figure's- Temari's- and she ran. Where? It didn't matter at the moment- she just had to get away… away from him… away from her troubles. Away from her worries. That was when she saw the pink hair, the jade green eyes, and the small petite figure. Before, Ino herself knew it she was calling out "Sakura".

Sakura whipped around, "Ino?"

Her jade green eyes softened at her friend's distress.

"Here, you want to come to my house?"

Ino's eyes seemed to relax, and the tears stopped pouring down from her eyes.

"Thanks."

She seemed to stop in a moment of time, and she could feel the memories floating past, like clouds in the air- its funny how everywhere she looked she could feel Shikamaru's presence. The clouds- he liked clouds, there were times when she'd fall asleep in his arms, when he had time off from his missions and he'd gaze at the skies. And now things had changed. They'd separated. They broke it off, and two months later, while he goes off to Suna he comes back with the Kazekage's sister?

Sakura was shocked. Ino had broken down. Over a boy. This boy also happened to be Shikamaru Nara. And, to be honest he just didn't seem like Ino's _type_.

"Why don't you just _have fun_ with someone else?"

Ino looked up from the tub of strawberry ice-cream, Sakura had given her. To be honest, Ino liked Banana better.

"Like who?"

Sakura hid a smile. So Ino was interested in _other guys_.

Before she could reply, Ino said "Sai-kun?"

"No and I'm pretty sure, Sai's gay…"

"Gay?"  
>"Yes, and I was thinking more like Chouji-san"<p>

"Uh… okay. Jokes over, Sakura."

"You know Ino, I think it's what matters on the inside."

Ino thought to reply but could not come up with any words to say.

"I'm such a horrible person." Ino said before she began sobbing.

What was kind of ironic, was that Ino was the one taking care of Sakura when they were little, but now, she had to take care of Ino, she had to help her _friend_.

"You know what." Sakura said, flashing Ino a mischievous grin.

"Hm?" Ino said looking up.

"I think it's time for a _vacation_."

"To where?" Ino asked, interested.

"Suna."

To be honest, Sakura did not plan the Suna trip, In fact she was planning on breaking the news to Ino later that they had to help them with some medics on staff, but the moment would last while it could.

"Well…" Sakura said, "Don't just stand there, girl. Pack some bags."

Ino ran outside in a flash, to which Sakura sighed.

_Old habits die hard_, she thought.

She'd have to check in with Tsunade, to tell her that Ino was coming along. Initially, Tsunade would be pleased.

"What?" Tsunade asked in the loud voice of hers.

"Er… Ino would like to help as well."

"Oh, sorry, Saki. I'm half brain-dead, because of the blonde baka, that's running around causing mayhem.

Sakura smiled, Naruto.

"Hmm. Well if you two are going you may as well, take Hinata. You are all trained well and this will help strengthen our alliance with Suna. Plus, The kazekage's sister is here."

"Okay it's settled, you leave midday."

"What?"

"Twelve. Noon."

_Great I have to pack_, Sakura thought.

Hinata Hyuuga answered the door to a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata asked politely.

The girl gave her a smile before informing her about a 'mission in suna'. It hardly surprised, Hinata. They're mission was basically to help out with some medic staffing in Suna.

"Meet us at Twelve, my house."

"B-bye Sakura-s-san."

The three kunoichi's stood at the entrance and exit gate to Konoha. Each on a different mission.

Love.

Revenge.

A fresh start.

And the one thing that they all wondered about the most, _self discovery_.


	2. Adversity follows

Chapter Two.

**Ari: **Sorry, guys, and in case you're wondering, yes I will be updating Konoha: Back to the past _very_, very soon. I've just been contacted and I am now making a visual novel game! If you don't know what a visual novel is I suggest you head to and I am now learning how to draw, (it's going quite well, actually.)

-Thanks

Walking to Suna was faster than Hinata expected, to her relief, Ino and Sakura didn't expect her to do much of the talking and for once she felt as if she 'fit in', her stuttering could be quite annoying to some people… even Naruto, this was a habit she had nearly overcome. Naruto had determination and she aspired to be like him but no matter how she tried to be who people wanted her to be, she couldn't. She just wanted to please others, and be who everybody expected her to be. She turned her head an inch and noticed; Sakura and Ino were facing her.

"Hinata… Hinata?"

"Y-yes, Sakura-san", she said caught off guard.

"We were thinking maybe, we should stop for the night."

"Yeah my back kills. Plus sleeping beauty needs her beauty sleep."

"Mmm-hmm, well Sleeping Beauty can set up the tents for us? How does that sound sleeping beauty?" Sakura mused. Ino could be so full of herself sometimes, but that was one of the reasons she was her friend; flaws and all.

"Y..Yeah, I think that that's a good idea," Hinata said smiling. Once the found a clearing, they got to work.

Ino set up the tents, with much difficulty, while Sakura gathered firewood. Hinata scanned the area with her byakugan. She couldn't see much just a few animals; rabbits, birds, and a dog?

Wait, why would a dog be out wondering here alone? Wait- was that _Akamaru_?

Huh? Akamaru?  
>The dog, wandered around for a bit before Hinata decided to chase after it, running fast.<p>

Sakura, looked up from the pile of wood she had been collecting.

"Huh?" she said in confusion, "Where are you going, Hinata?"

When Hinata didn't reply, Sakura decided to chase after her.

Thoughts occurred in Sakura's mind. Maybe, she spotted an ally but what she didn't want to think of was the possibility of it being an enemy. But why would Hinata run _towards_ an enemy? And, by herself.

Hinata ran out into a small clearing, with a small dog on her lap.

Okay, Sakura was really confused- wait was that Kiba's dog? He was almost, _always_, with Kiba.

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted, to her.

"It's Akamaru." She said, pausing.

_Akamaru_, Sakura thought. So that was his name.

Tears spilled in Hinata's eyes. Sakura rushed over to Hinata, putting an arm, over Hinata's shoulder.

Ino, somehow had managed to follow them in the chase.

"I-" she couldn't stop crying, "I think he's dead."

***  
>Short, but I wanted to cut it there, because I didn't want to <em>spoil<em>, anything.


	3. The angel sleeps at dusk

Ari: Hey, guys, thanks for the reviews, and I'd like to let you know, I _plan_ to update this story, at least…. Daily? I am updating,

Sakura Haruno couldn't believe her eyes; in the arms of Hinata was Kiba's dog, _Akamaru- _who was dying. As a medic-nin, she'd seen many deaths, and the dog didn't look as if he was dead. The body may have been limp but as her green eyes scanned the dog's body, from its fluffy coat, to adorable nose. That was the moment when Sakura took charge.

"Ino, go back to camp, gather a few medical herbs, bandages, and a towel."

"Yes." Ino said, gravely- she was already acting as if the dog was dead, a lost cause.

"Hinata, I want you to scan the area. Nobody attacks, a dog this bad. And Kiba could be near. Use your Byakugan."

Hinata nodded, sobbing. In Sakura's opinion, she felt like an older sister towards, Hinata, she was just so innocent and sweet… and sensitive.

She pulled off the red vest she had with the Haruno symbol on it, for now she would just try to stop the blood loss, the dog had lost quite a bit of blood. Pressing the vest against the dogs wound, she tried to detect what had happened to the dog. Scanning the body, a few bruises, on the side and a big wound, most likely from a kunai. She sat there, and sympathized with the animal, such a loyal companion to Kiba.

Ino rushed towards, camp. She may not have known, Kiba much or the animal for all that's sake, but she knew her Shinobi way, and she also knew what happened when Sakura was in that mood. The mood, where she takes control. She reached the clearing, but something was… eerie, about it? She didn't have time to think much, she needed to rush to the medical supplies- if she didn't, Sakura would have her head. Reaching the medical kit- she opened it to find it… _empty_?

Hinata scanned the area with her Byakugan. Her chakra wasn't much but she had one thing. _Determination_. She couldn't see anything, for now but she would be able to soon. She knew it. Something was not right. Something was not right, at _all_. Lost in thought, Hinata was lifted up with a pair of arms.

Hinata let out her mouth to scream, but found that she couldn't. She wanted to desperately, yell for help but her lips wouldn't part. Her body was bound. All she could do was, hope. This was what she had feared. Being captured.

"Sakura!" Ino's voice, filled, Sakura's ears.

"Ino?", Sakura asked alarmed.  
>For a slight second, Jade green met Sky blue.<p>

"Someone's here."

***  
>Sakura felt as if her nightmares were becoming true. She felt as if she couldn't separate reality, from, fiction. She couldn't be afraid, she was a shinobi. War was coming. It was to be expected.<p>

"Ino… are you sure?" Sakura asked hesitantly. She was almost afraid to hear the answer. She wished she could just lock herself up and close her door to truth. To shut it all, out. Because, not knowing, she wouldn't have to deal with the pain. She wouldn't have to-

"Yes." Ino answered trying to calm herself. She could see the pure shock, in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura turned around for a moment, "Hinata?" she yelled.

They waited for a moment, when no one replied, Sakura's breathing fastened. She took a few steps, "Hinata!" she shouted a little louder.

When nothing but the sound of birds, filled their ears, Ino began to join in.

"Hinata!" Sakura screamed, her pace now fastened to a sprint.

Sakura ran to the place where Hinata had been scanning the area, where a huge tree stood, and under it a single stone placed. Sakura looked for any sign of her, but none was found.

"Sakura." Ino called sadly, "Over here."

Sakura turned to see Ino looking directly at the stone. A few of Hinata's weapons were placed under the rock.

On the rock, a few words were etched;

_The angel sleeps at dusk_.

Followed by a bloody handprint.

"We're too late." Ino said, shaking her head, tears dripping down to her chin.

Sakura appeared, lost in deep thought.

"No." She said, gravely. "No we're not."


End file.
